What happened to being reserved?
by haru's
Summary: Hunny wakes up on the beach. What happend to being reserved, Mori? HunnyxMori Fluff and a little LIMEy. OCMori, thats the fun of it .


Rating: I'll say MA, just in case

WARNING: lime-y, yaoi, shonen-ai

A short Mori x Hunny oneshot

What happened to being reserved?

The sound of waves awoke Hunny gently, he thought he was dreaming, but the feel of warm sand under his fingers felt too real. He got up slowly rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands being careful to not rub sand into his eyes. Looking down he realized a knit blanket had been wrapped around him with his pink bunny tucked in.

_That's strange, I remember falling asleep,but I don't remember bringing anything with me. _

As if to answer him the rustle of blankets sounded a few feet away from him. There lay in a giant bundle of white sheets, his cousin and best friend, his Takashi Mori.

Hunny frowned, sometimes his friend was too kind to him, he could of just woken him up instead of sleeping by the windy beach with him.

Hunny got up, hoisting the blankets around him and walking the three feet to Takashi. He could see the taller boy shiver under the light covers. Hunny spread his own covers around his friend. Mori shivered again, so Hunny unsatisfied with this, went under the covers with him.

Mori unconsciously drawn by the heat of the warm body next to him, pulled him in closer, leaving his arm draped around the small frame. Hunny was stunned at the sudden movement, lay tense for a few moments before relaxing into the strong embrace.

The smaller boy blushed at the realization that Takashi was the only one who could surprise the young master martial artist. His blush deepened when he noticed how very _ close _they were. Hunny could feel other parts of himself ..ahem..awaken.. and he hoped to god his friend beside him wouldn't wake up and notice. What surprised him seconds later was that there was something hard under Mori's shorts as well. A large hand gripped at Hunny's ass and he let out a yelp as he pushed the usually well-mannered one away from him.

Mori opened his eyes slowly as if he had just woken up. Hunny might have believed it if it weren't for the small mischievous smile that looked so wrong on his face.

"You were awake!" Hunny yelled glaring slightly, which was hard, because he knew he wasn't really angry, but flattered.

"Yes"was all the reply he got.

Hunny stepped forward as if to punch him, but he knew it was only an excuse to get close again. Takashi reached up to catch the extremely weak punch and yanked the small boy off his feet.

"Takashi, what's gotten into you." Hunny whispered defeated, half laying on the other's chest.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Mori replied looking out at the lovely view the ocean made in the early hours of the morning. Hunny looked and almost gasped at the orange light and the white rush of waves that came from the blue ocean which never seemed to end.

"..beautiful, like you." Takashi said softly.. It took a wile for Hunny to process what he had said and he looked down at the hopeful eyes that stared at him.

"Are you sick Takashi?"

Mori laughed softly, a gentle soothing rumble that was so rarely heard. "I guess its just the view and you …and maybe from listening to the Hitachiin twins once too many times."

"Well its nice to hear your voice, but maybe you shouldn't listen to everything they say, my ass is ….a sacred area."

"Mmm, well than I'll have to become a priest."

Mori lifted his friend all the way on top of himself before slipping a hand down the waistband of Hunny's pants and groping him again. Hunny was about to retaliate before the grope became a gentle massage and he couldn't help but moan and push towards Takashi's own hardening cock.

Takshi touched the angelic face that loomed over him squished up in obvious pleasure.

"Relax" their faces met in a hard kiss, neither was sure who had initiated it for they were both dizzy with pleasure and maybe even a little fear. They were such close friends, this could change, for better or worse.There bodies rubbed together, their cocks creating an overwhelming amount of friction.

"Is this alright. Can we stay friends. " Hunny gasped moments after he came.

"Yes." Mori replied.

Hunny smiled "Somehow, your short answers make more sense than Tama-chan's really long ones."

"Well making more sense than Tamaki isn't saying much."

They both laughed.

Everything was going to be alright.

END

AN-hm well that was short, but I just wanted to leave it that way. I wanted something more sweet than salty this time, if you know what I mean. There isn't enough MorixHunny stories, it really is an unappreciated relationship, **sigh**.

What other unappreciated couplings should I do and I'm not talking crack like Kyouya x Hunny or something lol.


End file.
